


Somewhere in NYC

by aderyn_merch



Series: Little Happinesses [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch





	Somewhere in NYC

Few dare to walk the allies of New York City late at night. They are dark and the shadows favor the danger. But had you been fool-hardy enough to do so and had you been in that alley that night, you would’ve witnessed something unusual.   
There aren’t many lighted windows left at that hour. But at no time in New York is absolutely everyone asleep. That is how the city gets one of its famous nicknames, correct?  
If you had glanced up you may have noticed that a few of these windows faced your alley. And you may have noticed one fifth-floor window above the fire escape with a straggling light on.   
And then it shut off.  
You would’ve felt the stillness settle then. You may have, in fact, moved on. There was nothing to see there after all. Not yet.  
If you had stayed you would’ve heard it, the Commotion that crescendoed suddenly. The light flicked back on. But the Commotion ran from it, crashing around the apartment.  
And had you been in that kitchen of that apartment at that time, you would’ve seen the Commotion fall to dust, and drift to the floor amid the shards of broken dishes.  
Had you been there you would also have seen a women walk in and stare at her thirteen year old son. And stare at the mess and at the shattered silence, now mending. You would’ve seen the son sheath his sword and try to explain the chaos. Even though there wasn’t much to say.  
“There was a monster under my bed.”


End file.
